Money Can't Buy Anything I Want From You
by stukinmyskin
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Seto and Joey have been together for five years, but this year Seto has become increasingly abusive and negligent. Why is Seto acting this way? More importantly, will their love ever rekindle? ONESHOT.


Money Can't Buy Anything (I Want From You)

A/n: Yes, I finally managed to come up with a oneshot. Yes, there is smut in this story, however, I really feel like I fell flat in that department this time. Anyway I really do hope that you enjoy this story. Remember not to be shy and leave reviews. Feedback is necessary for authors and future stories. Enjoy

Joey couldn't stop pacing around the mansion's foyer like a anxious caged animal '_Where the hell was Seto_ freaking _Kaiba!'_ This was day two that the CEO hadn't come home from a week long business trip nor had the CEO informed him of his late arrival.  
Joey called several times to only reach a busy tone or sent straight to voice mail. He even tried Roland, and the only times Roland was forced never to answer was when Kaiba told him to not answer them.  
Oh yes he would know that, Joey thought bitterly, he knew the silent glare Seto would give to anyone who would try to interrupt them on their "business meetings". Back when Moneybags was all but joined at his hip.  
They had been together for five years now, and it seemed to Joey that things were beginning to diminish between them. They got into more heated arguments over nothing and Joey tried so hard to diffuse them quickly but to no avail. The younger blond tried so hard to keep the older brunette satisfied but it kept getting worse and worse. Joey was making himself sick.  
There were several more instances where Wheeler would contact Mokuba so desperately that Mokuba began to rarely answer him, but it wasn't that Mokie was ignoring him, it was simply that he was just too busy now taking care of two sister companies in Europe and America.  
The last word of advice Mokie gave to Joey was to leave Seto. Mokie loved his brother surely but Joey had been his second role model and second go to guy that he didn't want to lose him either. The younger Kaiba assured Joey that he'd take care of him so Seto wouldn't dare to interfere and perhaps snap out of his careless ways and love Joey the way he used too.  
Thinking back on that day, Joey remembered that he had broken into pieces and cried himself to sleep again on the guest bedroom's floor. He never went to sleep on their bed anymore when Seto was away. The emptiness hurt him too much now.  
Seto's house servants liked enough Joey noticed his free and flying spirit was gone and that he stopped eating regularly and if Joey ever slept in their room or stayed in Seto's office he would run out not even twenty minutes later to throw up what little contents he had in his stomach. Even some of Seto's most loyal and bolder of servants suggested to go with little Mokie's advice.  
Seto always had a taste for old eccentric castle settings to feed his expanse ego; Joey sighed through his nose and gently ran his fingers over all the Grecian statues in the dark blue foyer once more. He noted the mesmerizing clash of the dark blue carpeting and trimmed walls with the statues marble white. He was beginning to look like them himself, he dully noted. Joey's tan became a pasty white that blended with the statues nicely. '_Maybe that's all I am now, another statue in his household._'  
Joey sighed gustily again while slumping himself over the edge of one of the foyer's elegant white chaise lounge seats while cradling his aching head in his hands. It could be worse, he thought, and smirked dementedly in his hands, oh yes it could be worse.  
It was more dangerous to have Seto at home now than away; they began to fight more aggressively. As if regressing back to the kids they were in high school and since Joey was so weak now, he'd always lose.  
Standing again, Joey walked over to his favorite painting in the foyer. It was the center piece of the mansion; a blue eyes white dragon wrapping itself around the smaller red eyes black dragon as if protecting it. At least that's what Joey thought at first. Now as he stared at it more often, it looked as if the blue eyes was slowly strangling the red eyes with a sly simper painted on its features. A chill ran through him like it always did when that thought went through his mind. Sighing yet again he rolled his eyes upward to take in the jeweled chandeliers of diamonds and sapphires. Then he looked over to the walls of the foyer that was dimly lit by ebony candelabras' encrusted with rubies and garnet's holding white candles. The eyes of the white dragon twinkled viciously in the painting as the candle light came over through the precious jewels.  
Yes, precious jewels.  
Seto insisted to have sapphires and rubies for their dragon's eyes instead of having them painted.  
Joey always thought it was silly when Seto decided to go over the top when he was really excited over something. The way his blue eyes would flash brightly and endearing into Joey's adorable caramel brown eyes, but that hasn't happened in at least a year now. His lover's eyes had turned hard and cold yet again with a hint of disdain. It was too much to bare for poor Joey and he didn't know if he could take it anymore.  
His head jerked up when he heard the silent swoosh of the gates open. "He's home!" he said to no one in particular. _'Finally he's home.'_ Rushing to the front door he waited excitedly for his tall lover, a big loving smile decorating his exhausted looking features. Seto came out of his limousine with sun glasses.  
He never wore sun glasses.  
His suit was wrinkled.  
He always hated wrinkled suits.  
He wasn't smiling at Joey.  
Even at his worst, he always managed to smile at Joey.  
Something was terribly and utterly wrong.  
Seto stalked past Joey bumping his shoulder slightly and effectively slamming Joey against the door.  
"Hi honey" Joey spoke timidly "I'm glad you're home."  
Seto stopped in his tracks long enough to glance at Joey through shaded frames to mumble a "Good, you should be" response before walking away again. Joey knew the look behind those sunglasses and he visibly cringed when Seto turned his back on him once more. Then something silvery made itself known on Seto's suit. "Seto, wait." Joey called out making his way quickly over to the CEO's retreating frame. Seto paid no heed and continued to walk away.  
"Dammit Kaib' don't ya dare ta take one more step away from me!" Joey snapped in his Brooklyn accent. He changed it for Kaiba when he began to live with him to sound more "civilized" well to hell with that! Kaiba slowed to a stop ready for a fight. Seto wasn't in the mood for his lover's games. He was in the mood to fight anyone and he was ready to kill and, unfortunately for Joey, he was an easy target. "What do you want, Mutt?" he growled ignoring the hitch in his blond's breath and immediate watering sheen in his light brown eyes. He hadn't called him 'Mutt' for over four years now and it stung horribly in Joey's chest. It meant that after all this time Joey was reduced to nothing but a nuisance. But Joey decided to take it in stride and forced the watery sheen out of his eyes and hardened them instead, he vowed silently to never cry for this machine 'man' anymore. He was oh so tired now.  
Once he was close enough to Kaiba, he reached up to pluck a single strand of long platinum gold hair off his suit. Never had Seto allowed anyone to get close to him after they 'married' and so this was the last straw. All Joey wanted was a reasonable explanation. "Seto, What's this?"  
"None of you damn fucking business, now if you're done examining me /honey/ I want to go and change."  
It stung more than a million bees and a hundred more slaps to the face and all he wanted was a DAMN explanation!  
And Joey would be damned if he didn't get one.  
"Hey, all I want ta know is why there's hair on ya suit. I ain't jumpin' to conclusions. There's no need ta snap at me dammit!" Joey hissed through his teeth.  
Not even seconds after the words spilled from his mouth did Joey find himself pinned to the nearest wall. Pain shot through his arm as he bit back a yelp. His arm hurt but he wasn't going to yell out. Not this time. Not when he knew that Seto's sadistic side still lurked within him. Joey wouldn't give him the satisfaction he wanted not even when his shoulder made a sickening 'pop' and Joey was certain it was dislocated. It had been quite some time since Joey felt a dislocated anything and it hurt like a fucking bitch but at the same time he felt free. Seto would have never hurt him this bad if he still had an ounce of love for him left in his body. This was it, Joey thought, this was the end.  
"Listen up Mutt, I will not tolerate you any longer if you continue to interrupt my way up to a nice long, and hot shower. Is that understood?" Seto seethed into the blond's ear. The CEO couldn't see the blond's crazed eyes and cold smile but he saw the slow nod and it satisfied him enough to let him go. Seto was way to in his adrenaline fueled rage to even notice Joey's staggering figure on the wall holding his shoulder and watching him walk away under his bangs with a smirk to rival the Joker's.  
Joey slowly made his way to their room to find Seto getting ready for his shower. "What do you want now?" snarled Seto when Joey came through the door. Without answering, Joey made his way deep inside his closet on the other side of the room. He brought out a black box and began to strip out of his clothes.  
Seto raised his eyebrows when he looked at the blond.  
It was the first time in a long time he really looked at him. He saw that most of his muscle had gone and his tanned skin wasn't so tanned anymore. He looked frail and fragile. Seto turned away in disgust, how dare his mutt, no his /property/, look so unhealthy without his permission! Grabbing the towel he laid on his bed Seto made his opinion of his lover clear. "Mutt, have Lolita fix a feast for you. You look absolutely terrible."  
"No." Was the calm and cool reply Seto had gotten.  
Spinning around to furiously ask if the Mutt had dared to overstep his authority; all the words died in his throat. Joey was dressed in his familiar jeans and white t-shirt and was now sliding his arms in his green sleeved flannel carefully, trying not to bring any attention to his throbbing shoulder. "What are you doing, Mutt?" asked the tall brunette with his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"Ain't it obvious, Moneybags? I'm leavin' ya." Joey replied looking at Seto with cool level set eyes filled to the brim with determination. Anyone could obviously see that Joey meant what he said and could also see that he wasn't coming back. But Seto merely blinked.  
"Leaving with my money too, Mutt? That doesn't seem like you. I never pinned you for a gold digging bitch." Kaiba said with much venom.  
Not rising to the bait, Joey looked for his old sneakers and sat on the ebony bench at the foot of their bed to place them on his feet. "If ya got eyes Kaiba ya can see that I ain't got a piece of ya shit on me. I thought ya was smart 'nough ta know I neva' wanted ya money. Now weren't ya on ya way to take a shower?" Joey was unbelievably hurt to know that Seto still thought of him as another money grubbing bitch but he refused to make the hurt last. He was done. And deep down Seto knew it, he just refused to believe it.  
Seto just smirked and walk into his bathroom. "Don't worry, I know you'll come back. They always do." he tossed over his shoulder smugly. "But when you do, the door will be closed Wheeler. I won't have you back." And with that he closed the door behind him.  
Joey descended down the stairs holding his shoulder. All he had was a crumpled piece of paper in his pocket with all the names and numbers of everyone who had taken care of him in the mansion along his old cell phone. Seto hadn't known he still kept the box of his old clothes. He thought he had it thrown away, and, Seto hadn't known that Joey asked Roland to reactivate it a month ago without his consent. Roland knew that his employer was becoming to abusive and negligent towards his lover but what he didn't know was why he stopped telling Joey anything, and it wasn't as if Joey was another bed warmer and didn't have a right to know. Joey was an understanding type of man and he made it rather clear at the very beginning he never cared for anything but Seto. Hell even now the message was loud and clear when he has nothing of Seto's belongings in hand. However, Seto had demanded from Roland and Mokuba that they wouldn't breathe a single word of his distress.  
The Kaiba Corporation was plummeting under the competition of newer, amateur companies and was stressing Kaiba to no end. Why Seto didn't tell Joey that the hair on his suit was from his -now former- secretary trying to seduce him by throwing herself on him in his 'momentary weakness'.  
Joey walked down to bid the favored foyer one last "good-bye" when Roland came into view. "Hey Roland." sighed Joey with a tired smile. "Ya think ya can put it back in place?" Joey called out motioning to his shoulder. Quietly and swiftly Roland reached out to grab his shoulder and push it back in to place with a single motion. "Ah. Thanks I really needed that." Joey moaned gratefully. "Make sure he can't follow me Roland. I can't do it anymore." With another swift nod of his head Roland turned away from Joey. "It was nice meeting ya." Joey whispered not knowing Roland heard him and walked out of the Kaiba mansion's doors for the last time.  
Meanwhile, twisting the shower knob, Seto ground his teeth as the scorching water sprayed warmer across his body leaving red marks in each water droplets wake. Joey was gone. He realized that now. His foolishness had driven him away but it didn't matter now. _'Momentary weakness my ass. I wasn't weak. I never indicated that I wanted mutual sex. Stupid cunt really thought she had a chance.'_ Seto thought bitterly. He pushed her off before she began to unbutton anything else and yelled with fury that she was fired. God, he hated coming home that way. But Joey was right. He did deserve an explanation. What's worse was that his puppy didn't even jump to conclusions and was caring until the bitter end. Dragging himself out of the shower half an hour later Seto didn't bother to dress and flopped himself down on his bed face down. He was tired. The stupid competing companies had spies infiltrating his company watching and beating him to every move. Finally, he was able to get rid of the bastards and went on this business trip in peace. Well sort of.  
Seto did notice that Joey had been rather quiet lately but he didn't bother himself with him. He knew Joey could wait until he was on even ground again but he didn't know that he pushed Joey that far.  
The room was cold. It had been for a long time now. Joey's presence had become stale because of the stress the stupid company had put on him. He knew that Joey had tried so hard to please him but it only proved to annoy Seto further. Seto turned to lie on his back to take in the light blue canopy hanging lazily over the lake sized bed. Seto drank in the white ceiling and walls trimmed with a soft hue of blue, more candelabras' of black and red lighting the room softly in the room. Closing his eyes he visualized the ebony bench Joey used to slip on his grubby shoes before he left not so long ago. He visualized the enormous walk-in closet full of Joey's clothes. Seto had walked in numerous times but he never once saw the little black box Joey somehow brought out before he left.  
The CEO let out a frustrated cry and bolted upright in his bed, hours had passed and he hadn't been able to get a single second of sleep! He turned to punch his pillow with a huff of annoyance and impatience and forced himself to sleep without the familiar form next to him to cuddle up too. No, Seto Kaiba doesn't cry and tonight would be no different.  
Joey wandered aimlessly for the next couple of hours before he found himself in front of a heartwarming game shop he used to call home. Walking in he spotted the little spiky haired blond with dark tips he called his best friend.

None other than Yūgi Mutou.

"Sorry we're closed. Please come back tomorrow." Drawled out the little blond without turning to meet his unexpected guest. "Well I guess ya can't spare me a couple minutes for a little duel, huh, Yug'?" Easily drawled out the taller blond as well leaning against the door frame. Smiling to himself, Yūgi placed the deck of cards on the counter and slowly faced his longtime friend.  
However, when he turned his eyes clouded with concern as he gazed at his best friend. His was pale and too thin, his hollow cheeks and eyes too big for his face. He looked sick, as if he would keel over any minute now.  
"Joey-"  
Joey waved a hand of dismissal before Yūgi could continue. "Can I stay with ya tonight Yug'? Actually I may be here for at least two days. Is that alright?"  
"Sure Joey, now go and rest. You know where the couch is. And if you get hungry Yami makes a killer chicken stew I think you'd enjoy." Yūgi offered as discreetly as he could with a sweet smile. How could Joey Wheeler say no?  
"Man! Ya have no idea how much I've missed ya food!" cried Joey pleasantly patting his little bloated belly. "Well I'm glad there's something you've missed about us." Mumbled Yami earning himself a smack over the head by his little lover. "_Be nice Yami."_ Yūgi hissed before he affectionately kissed his forehead.  
"I'm really sorry ta have imposed on ya guys but I didn't really know where else ta go. I mean right now I'm back at ground zero. I did really miss ya guys though."  
"What do you mean you're 'back at ground zero' Joey?" Asked Yami placing his elbows on the table while folding his hands under his chin. That gesture always gave the man an air of a predator waiting for one wrong move that his prey made. Not that dear Joey was a threat but he did interrupt their blissful anniversary evening and Yami was far from pleased. He had many plans for his violet eyed lover that would seem to have to wait.  
"I left Kaiba." Came Joey's quiet response.  
All was silent in the house for a few moments until Yūgi swallowed hard and piped up.  
"Joey...why would you do that?"  
"Yes, Joey why would you leave my cousin? You were in complete love with him."  
Leaning forward as well with his arms crossed over the table, Joey's eyes glazed over again looking very much like the way he walked in. "Well I'll give you the accelerated version."

Yami and Yuugi couldn't believe their ears. Seto had hurt Joey and, whats more, Joey had no idea that Seto was already in a whole heap of trouble. At least he gave no indication. But they didn't have the heart to tell him, at least not yet. He looked so worn down and lost that they just wanted him to sleep everything away. After tucking him in the couch the couple made their way upstairs to their room. "Make sure our fights never escalate to that level, aibou, I don't know what I do if I ever hurt you that much." Whispered Yami close to his lover's ear. Once they were in the safety of their room Yūgi turned, eyes gleaming with tears "It's funny because that's what I was going to say. Oh poor Joey but poor Seto too. It seems that Joey doesn't know anything about what's going on. But why? Seto used to tell him everything, so why not now? Joey made sure Seto knew it wasn't about his money or the comfort of his mansion or fancy cars."  
"I don't know my love, I truly don't know what goes through his head most times." Yami sighed planting a soft kiss on his lover's full lips.  
Yami meant to pull back thinking that the mood was too dreary but the little blond had other ideas. It had been a long while since they had been together in bed and Joey wasn't going to stop him. They could be quiet, they usually were. The thought of being loud was almost unappealing, almost anyway. Wrapping his arms around his neck Yūgi bit lightly on the junction between Yami's chin and neck and purred "Happy anniversary, my pharaoh."  
The next morning, well afternoon, the blond bleary eyed couple stumbled down stairs to find Joey gone. Instantly alert, Yūgi raced to the kitchen to find that Joey did indeed leave the house. They called frantically but were sent to voicemail each and every time.  
No one would have heard from Joey for another fortnight.  
And within those two weeks Seto's corporation went from bad to worse.  
The stock market piled against him and so did his employees' especially his household employees'. They were so fond of Joey that when the fact that Seto had indeed hurt him physically spread like wildfire in the house, each and every one packed up and left.  
Seto didn't have /time/ for this bullshit.  
He had other worries on his mind.  
Sitting in his desk office, Seto looked at his shatter picture frame that withheld Joey's old photograph. He had been so angry with himself when Roland reported to him that he had to _pop_ Joey's shoulder back into place just before he left because of him. Thinking back on it now made his hands itch to sweep everything on his desk and curl up into his fetal position and weep it all away, but he couldn't do that.  
Lacing his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes, one could think Seto was relaxing in his office but that wasn't the case. He was picturing Joey. He was watching their love-story from start to finish, when all they had was rough and wild sex to none at all.  
God, when _was_ the last time he had sex?  
Mentally shaking his head, that wasn't the thought he needed right now.  
He really missed having Joey, even though things were on the rocks. He missed his smile.  
He missed his warm, lanky frame.  
He missed his soft voice...Seto then opened his eyes and frowned deeply. Joey had purposely gotten rid of his original Brooklyn accent to live with him. Seto never asked for that but he didn't complain either. Being with Seto Kaiba was the equivalent to marrying the President of the United States, after all, and the cold CEO had a pretty and shiny little reputation he hadn't want to taint. It was bad enough for the press to know that his partner was indeed male, although it made very _good _publicity, Kaiba wanted to keep them out of his social life as much as possible.  
Still, he missed that accent so much sometimes that he would replay recordings of his lowly leveled duels just too hear his cute snippy voice again.  
Seto grinned to himself, he would make him angry on purpose too hear it at home or would make love to him endlessly until he was too tired to cover it up anymore.  
Groaning to himself, Seto pressed his palms on his eyes.  
God, his puppy was so sexy when he spoke in his accent but he let him change it.  
He selfishly let Joey change a piece of himself.  
Seto sat and reminisced his days with Joey again.  
Joey had done so much for him. He changed his rugged lifestyle, the yank accent, and hung his friends to dry for him.  
And what did Seto do?  
Nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
Why?  
Because he was foolish enough to feel so perfect and superior that he felt he didn't need to change in return.  
Snarling in disgust with himself he stood abruptly pacing the length of his office with long and purposeful strides.  
He wanted to search for Joey but all his loyal personnel had gone and he refused to hire new employees for the lack of trust in them.  
God, he wished Joey was here again to console his sorry ass.  
Collapsing to his knees and burying his head in his hands he did something he hadn't done in such a very long time.  
He drowned himself in a pool of tears.

Joey found himself sneaking towards a decent looking house littered with old newspapers. He needed to /pee/ so bad, he didn't think that he'd ever had to go this bad in his history of living, and there was no way in hell he wouldn't find something to wipe himself with!  
Yes, he was a boy, and no, he didn't need newspaper but he'd be damned if he didn't at least _feel_ clean.  
The house looked as if no one had inhabited in a great while. Weeds beginning to vine itself on the walls, tan paint fading and peeling, windows were broken, and a few rat nests made themselves known, okay 'decent' seemed far-fetched but he was still careful.  
For all he knew drug junkies lived here or a house of crappy whores and he didn't want leave his life up to chance. Rounding the corner of the house, he braced himself with a few short and quick breaths and bolted to the front door to grab as many newspapers he could without disturbing much of the peace. Scampering away, he raced to another corner he found earlier where he could pee.  
_'Ya know, I forgot how_ fun _squatting could be. Not that I really wanted to do this again.'_ He thought to himself as he pulled several sheets apart until he caught a familiar face on the front page.  
"KAIBA CORP. ON THE VERGE OF EXTINCTION"  
"What tha hell is dis?" Joey whispered shocked, pee forgotten. Skimming though the page Joey made sure that the dates had been recent and read that Kaiba Corp. had hit several snags with in the past few months that had been leading the owner and his corporation on the path of destruction.  
"Fuckin' Kaiba couldn't tell me dat?!" Joey yelled outraged. "He couldn't have told me all of dis shit himself? What happened to talkin' to me ya fuckin' bastard?"  
Taking a few steadying breaths Joey began to pull more sheets apart. "Damn Kaiba, I'm gonna go talk ta ya 'bout this if it's tha' last thing I do! Just after I pee."  
About an hour later the fuming blond stomped his way to the Kaiba building. "Fuckin' Kaiba, all ya had ta do was freaking talk to me. Then we wouldn't ha' been in dis mess!" Said blond mumbled to himself punching the top floor building.  
Entering the usually bustling top floor building Joey was taken aback that it was a ghost town. No one was even in the top floor anymore.  
Just Seto friggin' Kaiba's lonely cold box of an office.  
Sighing and raking his hands through his hair he felt some of his anger boil and come down to a simmer at once.  
Making his way quietly over to his office door he heard sobbing...  
SOBBING!  
Seto doesn't _sob_, let alone _cry_!  
Pushing the door open, his heated mood burned out the instant he saw the love of his life crumpled on the floor.  
His felt his heart pang and drop to his stomach. Rushing over to the broken brunette, Joey gathered him in his arms and pulled him close to his chest and began to run his hands through his hair.  
Seto didn't know who had come to comfort him but it felt so nice. He didn't care who saw him in his first and final _moment of weakness_, he just wanted to be held. The older man sobbed even harder into Joey's chest when Joey began rock them slightly with hushing noises.  
"It's okay Seto" Joey said soothingly while nuzzling the top of Seto's soft dark hair "Let it out."  
Pulling back slightly, Seto encountered to most gorgeous he had ever laid on. The same lovely amber colored eyes he fell in love with.  
Hiccupping, Seto made a small smile and whispered "Joey, my darling Joey." before connecting their mouths together in a small, soft, and heartfelt kiss.  
Seto cried a little longer before he explained everything that had been happening these past few months and apologized profusely before he agreed to let Joey put his mess back together. They cleaned off his desk and while Seto was working on his computer Joey set out to work outside Kaiba's office to clean up the remainder of the floor.  
The blond was going to do anything and everything in his power to get Seto back on his feet, even if he didn't get credit for it.  
The brunette settled back in his chair to pinch the bridge of his nose, thankful that he had been able to get through a huge dent in his work at last. Joey then came in a few moments later with lunch in tow. He grinned at Seto while pulling out paper plates, wooden chopsticks, and napkins.  
"What's that look for?" Seto said a little uneasy. He still wasn't accustomed to being smiled at.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd bring you some...comfort food." Joey said with a wink.  
Then the smell hit him and he found himself smiling back at Joey.  
Kaiba had to admit he didn't even _like _curry and rice until he met the blond and remembered the fateful day the golden haired boy cooked him some. He stomach growled loudly causing him to turn his face away as a light pink hue became known on his face. His lover chuckled quietly before he began to evenly distribute the food between them leaving enough left in the bento box for later.  
They ate in a pleasant silence, both of them not entirely sure that this encounter was real. Joey took a moment to gaze of Seto's features. Taking a mental note of the dark bags under his eyes, small creases around his eyes and mouth, and his slightly unruly hair but he did have to admit Seto looked like one hell of a hot mess! Seto caught his gaze and noticed Joey's face looked fuller and his color came back. "What are you staring at me for?"  
"Well, to put it simply, you look like one hot mess."  
Seto blinked then turned his head for the second time that day as he felt blood seep into his cheeks.  
"Aw, you don't need to do that. I rarely get to see the 'Almighty Kaiba' blush." Teased the blond beginning to clear the food off his lover's desk. Kaiba held his wrist for a moment making Joey look up at him in surprise.  
"Don't cover it up Joey. You didn't need to change for me. It was my fault for not telling you earlier. Joseph Wheeler, I love the boy I met in high school. So don't change for me. Don't lose your precious accent or stop visiting your friends, because I love you just the way you are...Joseph Kaiba."  
Tears of contempt sprang graciously from big brown eyes and then before the owner of those eyes leapt over Seto's desk to hold on to him. Never had Seto said he loved him.  
Never had Seto used his last name and Joey's first name in the same sentence. At least not together.  
"Damn it, I hate ya Moneybags. Ya know just what to say ta me." Joey said giving a watery smile before planting his lips on his lover once more.  
Two months afterward, Kaiba Corp. rose from the ashes and released three stunning new games that became a hit within two weeks of their debut. Kaiba was back on top and he still had his wonderful husband to come home to every night. Everything was back to the way it should have been. Joey persuaded all Seto's employees to come back to work and Seto never kept secrets from him again. Joey was able to visit his friends again and became his old feisty self that the CEO sorely missed.  
Coming home, Kaiba was puzzled to see that his Mutt hadn't come to greet him as he normally did and that the candles in his room we're already lit.  
Joey usually waited for Seto's return before he turned in for the night. Shrugging out of his coat, Kaiba bee lined for the bedroom until one of his housemaids called out for him telling him that supper had been prepared. Apparently knowing that Seto would have tried to skip out on dinner, she quickly added that Joey wanted him to eat before he went to bed and that he prepared Seto some more of his famous curry and rice.  
Trudging back down the stairs, Seto let out a defeated huff and settled down at the dinner table. Eating swiftly enough to finish his delicious meal and not end up with a stomach ache, Seto placed his dishes in the sink- the least he could do for his personnel after Joey successfully brought them back- and sleepily made his way upstairs.  
_'Joey was most likely asleep right now anyway'_ he thought as he was halfway up the staircase _'I wonder what made him so tired.'_  
Reaching the top of the stair case Seto made a right turn to come face to face to an elaborate black and white door. Cautiously opening the door the brunette was surprised not to see a lump in his bed indicating that Joey was asleep in their bed. Slightly alarmed, he quickly closed the door and walked more into their room bracing himself for an attacker.  
Then the bathroom door opened.  
"Ah...Hi Seto." Said Joey timidly.  
Seto was at a loss for words. Joey looked absolutely amazing.  
Adorned in a sexy white mesh nightgown showing off the black silk panties underneath. Joey in a sexy nightgown and panties while fidgeting with his hands and shifting from side to side.  
"Kami, you look gorgeous Joey."  
"Ya think so?" responded Joey, his brown eyes rounded and large, so genuinely innocent.  
"Jeez puppy, you don't know what you do to me." He said sauntering over to the blond. Smirking he added in his ear "I want you, puppy." causing the younger male to shiver before he scooped him up and placed him on their bed.  
"Mmm Seto, I love it when you act oh so manly." Joey giggled.  
Seto looked up at him with a heated stare.  
"Aren't I always, my little uke puppy?"  
Runinning his hands over well- muscled abs and chest, Joey gave a decidedly coy smile before avoiding the subject.  
"So you really like the gown? It took a while to find it."  
Growling and suddenly aroused Seto attacked his lover's neck earning himself a small yelp in the process. "Just because your sexy and arousing doesn't mean this bit of conversation is over, I just want us to enjoy the rest of this evening." Whispered Seto in Joey's ear before nibbling on his earlobe and earning a moan this time.  
Climbing over him a little better, Seto brought his little puppy to a mind numbing kiss, catching his lower lip before they completely broken apart.  
Joey then pushed his hips upward to slightly grind on his lover, hissing at the delicious contact.  
"Mmmm, Seto...I've missed us."  
"Damn...I did too puppy...ah."  
Joey slipped out of his nightgown and dragged his teeth over Seto's neck and shoulders.  
"Kami, puppy..."  
Tearing the remainder of his shirt off, Seto fumbled with his belt buckle with another soul searing kiss.  
Panting Seto placed his boxer covered member over Joey's and ground, biting here and there. Their bodies were being reunited by moans and sweat.  
Reconnecting themselves.  
Wanting more Joey shimmied out his panties and did the same with Seto. Joey flipped his lover over and knelt between two soft yet rock hard thighs.  
Grabbing Seto's pulsating member, Joey gave a timid lick to the underside of his lover's cock.  
"Ahhh p-puppy...damnit!"  
Joey placed his lover into the hot cavern of his mouth, sucking him passionately.  
He began to hum, the vibrations coming from Joey's mouth were starting to bring the CEO over the edge.  
"Ahh...fuck...Joey I'm n-not g-g-going to lasssst"  
"Come in my mouth, dragon. I wanna taste it."  
Grunting in approval, Seto let Joey continue ministrations before he came abruptly.  
Watching Joey swallow every last bit except for the small drop let on the corner of his mouth was the one of the most erotic scenes Seto had ever seen.  
One of them anyway.  
Aroused all over again Seto quickly switched places with the blond. Seto gave Joey head before but this time felt different, Joey felt the anticipation in his lower belly.  
"Seto...W-what are you...oh nooooo..."  
Seto traces his tongue over Joey's small pucker.  
"Ahh S-seto stop...Mmmm" Joey tried to push himself off but Seto propped his legs over his shoulders instead to gain more entry. An embarrassed blush spread over the younger boy's cheeks and he covered his mouth to smother his moans.  
"Oh no you don't." Growled Kaiba reaching to grab Joey's arms and pulled them down so Joey couldn't break free. "I want to hear them all." Was the only warning the brunette gave before thrusting his tongue into Joey.  
"Ahhh...Agh.." Joey arched and thrashed wildly before he felt himself rocking his hips forward.  
"Mmm...'M...ahh shit...ummm..'m gunna kill...y-you lat-ahhh..." Joey arched again as he came on his stomach.  
Panting Seto released Joey's arms and placed himself just before Joey's well lubricated entrance. Not wanting to risk hurting him, Seto coated his member anyway while he gave his lover a quick rest.  
Speckling kisses over his collar bone and chest, Joey came back to life. "Mmm Seto...I lov' ya.."  
"I love you too, puppy"  
Wrapping his arms around Seto's neck Joey whispered hotly in Seto's ear "Take me home, my dragon."  
Seto then impaled his lover both groaning in unison.  
"S-set...don' wait...f-fast"  
Obliging his fair haired maiden's request, the taller man grabbed Joey's hips and pulled back just enough to snap himself back in. "Kami, so..tight..."  
"Ohh yes...haaa...Seto!"  
Picking up a faster pace, Joey wrapped himself around Seto to keep up. "Ahh... ahh..."  
Feeling the strong tingle in his lower stomach, Seto pumped Joey into a silent scream of release before grunting release into his puppy's tighter hole.  
They stayed in each other's arms before disconnecting and snuggling into each other. Joey felt so nice and warm, he felt their love revive and soar into the heavens. Snuggling closer he whispered "I lov' ya" once more before he felt that sleep was looming near and settled his head on his lover's chest.  
"Now puppy you can't sleep just yet."  
"And why not?" Asked Joey with curious eyes.  
Seto smirked. "Because we didn't finish our conversation, since when have I _not _acted manly? And _no_ crying on your shoulder _does not_ count."


End file.
